<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Aaron by neonsunrise (pointedragon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125546">About Aaron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedragon/pseuds/neonsunrise'>neonsunrise (pointedragon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s08e13 Everybody Hates Hitler, M/M, he was my gay thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedragon/pseuds/neonsunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron blinks. Abruptly, the pieces all click into place. “Wait. Shit. You actually are gay.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Bass/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Aaron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Nirmal for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Golem – <em>his</em> Golem, now – plods off into the next room, and Aaron catches a brief glimpse of the Winchesters as they round the corner on their way to the front door. Aaron trails after them. The three men circle up in the foyer, staring at one another.</p><p>Eventually Aaron shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “Well, you guys are weird as fuck, but I appreciate the help. Seriously.”</p><p>Sam lips pull up at the corners. “It was no problem, Aaron. It’s what we do. Besides, sounds like you got a lot of work cut out for you, too.”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me,” Aaron groans. The last thing he wants to do is to relearn an entire religion and refresh his Hebrew just so he can go kick some Nazi necromancer ass. It’s made even worse by the fact that he’s choosing to do it because his grandfather is dead. The energy coming off the taller brother is kind and sympathetic, though, so Aaron makes an effort to smile back. Dean, though – Dean just stares at him, same as he’d been doing all day but more intense.</p><p>Sam glances at Dean, but if he picks up on the same weird vibes Aaron’s picking up on, he doesn’t show it. “Alright, well, have a good night, Aaron. Call us if you ever need help with anything Nazi-related. I mean it, we’ll drive down and help.” He nods.</p><p>“Drive safe,” Aaron offers, because that’s a thing polite people are supposed to say, and he’s trying to be one of those now even though life got about 110% suckier.</p><p>“Thanks. See you.” Sam opens the door and steps one foot outside when Dean, who hasn’t even blinked, says, “I’ll meet you at the car. I gotta take a leak.”</p><p>Sam nods in acquiescence and disappears into the night. The door shuts behind him, leaving Dean and Aaron staring at each other in the foyer.</p><p>“Bathroom’s down the hall,” Aaron says after a beat.</p><p>“I know,” Dean says. He doesn’t move. His stare is still intensely focused on Aaron’s face. Because Aaron doesn’t know where else to look, he watches as Dean’s eyes drift downwards, to Aaron’s lips, and back up.</p><p>Aaron blinks. Abruptly, the pieces all click into place. “Wait. Shit. You actually <em>are</em> gay.”</p><p>Dean, Aaron’s rapidly learning, isn’t really a man of very many words. Conversations like this, about the most intimate aspects of Dean’s life – like when Aaron came on to him in that café – leave the guy flustered and tongue-tied.</p><p>“I’m not,” Dean manages on a rasp. Aaron rolls his eyes – classic fucking closet case. Then Dean says, “not straight either,” and Aaron’s attention sharpens in a heartbeat.</p><p>They’re back to staring. Dean’s actually gorgeous, now that Aaron’s allowing himself to think about it. Why the hell are the two of them just standing here? <em>Fuck this,</em> Aaron thinks.</p><p>Dean doesn’t move, even when Aaron completely breaks his personal space bubble. Aaron tilts his chin up. They’re nose to nose. He can feel Dean’s breath on the space between his eyes. Slowly, he slides a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and tugs him down until their lips meet.</p><p>Aaron keeps his eyes open just long enough to watch Dean’s drift closed. The guy makes a soft hum in the back of his throat and for some reason it makes Aaron kiss him more gently than he’s kissed anyone, just lips pressing together. Dean captures Aaron’s top lip between both of his and pulls at it softly until it falls away, and Aaron <em>has</em> to peck him one more time after that before he pulls away.</p><p>It’s certainly the most surprising kiss Aaron has ever received, if not the best. He battles the urge to press his fingertips to his still-tingling lips. “So, is that why you’ve been staring at me all day?” he asks, sarcastically but not unkindly.</p><p>Dean just raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Not gonna admit it? Fine. “Is that the first time you’ve kissed a guy?” Aaron’s gotta ask, because he kind of wants the ego boost of taking Dean’s gay lip virginity. He fully expects a lie in answer.</p><p>Except: “No,” Dean says, and it sounds like the truth.</p><p>“Huh.” Aaron’s surprised again.</p><p>“Yeah, no,” Dean repeats. “Sorry, but that was a long time ago. His name was Lee.”</p><p>Aaron nods, again with that polite thing, because even though he was more curious than he had any right to be, he still didn’t need to know that. “Right.” He clears his throat.</p><p>Dean’s flush is back. “Listen, I gotta go. But like Sam said, call if you need anything.” The intention in Dean’s eyes is different from Sam’s, and Aaron doesn’t miss it. Then, in the next second, he’s being kissed goodbye by Dean, and the second after that, he’s alone in his house with a giant man made out of clay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>